The Journeys
by Tunjung
Summary: Ada seratus kapal yang akan memasuki pelabuhan. Jika kamu diberi kuasa untuk mengangkat seorang kepala pelabuhan, siapa yang akan kau pilih? Orang baik atau orang pandai? (Anak S-E-N) . Prekuel A Thousand Miles. Masa lalu Sakura sebelum tergabung dengan kontra intelejen Inggris.


**A/N**: Prequel dari A Thousand Miles. Masa lalu Sakura. Saya gak bikin romance di fict A Thousand Miles, karena promptnya yang berkata bahwa saya tidak boleh memasukkan unsur romansa di dalamnya. Tapi, karena hidup manusia tidak pernah lepas dari kisah cinta dan asmara, saya bikin romance menjadi salah satu unsur pokok di fict ini. Huehehehe /plak.

**Disclaimer**: Animanga Naruto sepenuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari peminjaman tokoh di dalam fanfiksi ini.

**Warn**: Typo (?), AR. AU. Diusahain charanya canon. Kalau gagal, maafkan saya.

**.**

**.**

**Hama Hitam** featuring

**Alistair Maclean**,

**Anak S-E-N**,

**James Patterson &amp; Andrew Gross**,

**Linda Howard**,

**.**

present

**The Journeys**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.::Enjoy::.**

**.**

"Sakura! Sarapan sudah siap!" Suara ibunya yang nyaring seakan menaiki anak tangga, mendobrak daun pintu kamarnya, lalu memenuhi gendang telinga. Intonasinya persis sama seperti kala Sakura masih kelas satu SD dan harus diseret untuk bangun dan turun dari tempat tidur. Namun sekarang ibunya tidak mungkin naik ke kamarnya dan menyeretnya untuk mencuci muka dan sikat gigi.

Sudah dua kali ibunya memanggil, dan gadis itu masih bergeming di atas tempat tidur, bahkan sejak ia membuka matanya pagi ini. Ia tidak segera bangkit seperti pada hari-harinya yang lain, namun tetap berbaring di tempat tidur, mendengarkan bunyi hujan yang terus menerus menerpa atap dan menetes dari lis.

Hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya, dan Sakura teringat sesuatu tentang Freddy Mercuri yang pernah berkata bahwa ketika usia 70, hidup ini akan terasa sangat membosankan. Itulah kenapa Mercuri tidak ingin hidup hingga usia itu, dan umur vokalis QUEEN itu memang tidak sampai 70. Tapi, hidup Sakura saat ini sudah sangat membosankan, karena angka 26 merupakan angka keramat untuk perempuan lajang sepertinya. Itulah yang menyebabkannya belum bangkit hingga detik itu, dan justru mengamati tetesan air hujan yang meluncur turun di jendela kamar tidurnya, dia _tidak menantikan apapun_ di hari istimewanya ini.

Meskipun hujan, tidak ada suara halilintar, tidak ada kilat, dan Sakura menyukai bentuk keteraturan tetes-tetes air yang turun dari langit itu. Begitu muram, begitu mencerminkan suasana hatinya, dan membuat dirinya semakin tertekan. Karena sepanjang hidupnya, Sakura sudah menjadi anak baik dan memiliki keteraturan. Dia selalu melakukan hal-hal yang baik—bahkan di DNA-nya pun tentu tertulis aturan dan norma—tapi apa yang diperolehnya? Nol.

Seminggu lalu dia menghadiri reuni SMA-nya dan harus mengenakan sebuah kaus dengan logo "SALE" yang telah dipersiapkan oleh teman-temannya ketika ketahuan bahwa hanya dia sendiri yang belum menikah. Bahkan bertunangan pun tidak. Bukannya dia tidak ingin memiliki hubungan khusus. Pemilik zamrud itu sangat ingin memiliki suami, bayi, dan rumah sendiri. Dia ingin memiliki cerita cintanya sendiri yang berlanjut hingga dia mati. Dan dia membutuhkan seks yang panas, menggairahkan, dan tidak _membosankan_.

Membosankan. Kata itu menyentak Sakura dengan sangat keras. Bisa dikatakan bahwa hidupnya sangat membosankan. Lemari bajunya dipenuhi gaun-gaun sederhana yang membosankan. Rambutnya membosankan, wajahnya membosankan, dan seluruh catatan hidupnya membosankan. Dan jarang ada lelaki yang berani mendekatinya karena Sakura seorang polisi dengan pangkat sersan yang kaku, keras, dan _membosankan_.

Sakura sadar diri bahwa dia seharusnya segera bangun; dia harus sudah masuk kerja pukul sembilan, tapi ia sama sekali tak mampu membujuk dirinya sendiri untuk bangun, belum. Seumur gadis itu, dia belum pernah terlambat ke kantor, dan fakta ini membuat Sakura mendesah. Orang normal dengan kehidupan yang tak kalah normal tentu pernah terlambat sekali dalam seumur hidupnya, bukan? Dia semakin mengasihani dirinya sendiri karena laporannya yang tak tercela di kantornya itu, seakan semakin membuktikan bahwa hidup dan diri Sakura adalah sesuatu yang paling menyedihkan.

"Sakura! Nanti kau terlambat!"

Pekikan ibunya membuat Sakura bangun dengan menggerutu, namun dia masih duduk di tempat tidurnya dan langsung menatap cermin hias di dinding di seberang tempat tidurnya. Rambut merah mudanya yang lurus, panjang, dan kaku berantakan menutupi wajahnya. Dia menyibakkannya ke belakang dan mampu melihat si pecundang di cermin dengan lebih jelas. Sakura sama sekali tidak menyukai apa yang dilihatnya dan berpikiran bahwa dia adalah gadis yang paling menjemukan yang pernah ada.

Apakah dia harus seperti Ino—salah seorang kawannya—? Ino bekerja untuk The Times, dan kebetulan merupakan salah satu wartawan kriminal terkemuka di London. Gadis pirang itu merupakan salah satu gadis yang selalu ceria yang pernah ia kenal dan dia mengenal banyak lelaki dan dekat dengan mereka. Tak jarang Ino mengajak gadis itu untuk pergi ke bar atau menghadiri undangan pesta salah satu kawannya. Tapi Sakura tak pernah ke bar dengan tujuan selain penyelidikan. Sakura tak menyukai bau rokok di bar, dan gadis merah muda itu jarang meregak minuman keras yang menjadi minuman wajib di setiap pesta. Tapi Sakura sangat pandai berdansa. Jadi, apakah sesekali dia harus menerima tawaran kawannya itu dan bersosialisasi di luar pekerjaannya? Berkenalan dengan lelaki yang dia temui di bar dan tidur dengannya?

Tapi tidur dengan siapa saja? Itu benar-benar pemikiran yang tolol. Dia ingin menikah, dan Sakura tidak ingin menikahi lelaki yang lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya di bar-bar sambil memikat perempuan-perempuan daripada berdiam diri di rumah atau di tempat kerja. Mau dikemanakan wajahnya jika dia bersuamikan lelaki yang bersedia tidur dengan setiap pelacur jalanan yang ditemuinya?

"Sakura!"

"Aku sudah bangun!"

Saat makan siang, Sakura mencuri-curi waktu untuk makan bersama Ino Yamanaka di E. Pellicci di Bethnal Green di Tower Hamlet, menyantap ayam _peperonata_-nya. Dia tak ingin berbasa-basi mengenai ulang tahunnya dengan Ino dan mengeluh tentang keadaannya yang sekarang. Dia mengutarakan segala pemikirannya yang sudah bersarang sejak tadi pagi di kepalanya.

"Jadi kau ingin melakukan perubahan?"

"Mungkin bisa dikatakan begitu." Sakura berterus terang, "Aku bosan menjadi orang yang membosankan yang hidup di panggung dunia paling membosankan yang pernah ada."

"Padahal dari sudut pandang orang lain, Sakura, hidupmu lah yang justru sangat diidamkan para pegawai kantor yang penuh energi tapi setiap hari hanya duduk diam di depan komputer mereka."

"Maka aku akan bertukar profesi dengan mereka yang datang padaku dan mengeluh bosan pada pekerjaan dan hidup mereka."

Ino menahan napas dan mendelik. Dia mengambil seuntai rambut Sakura dan merasakannya. "Mungkin yang kau butuhkan hanyalah penyegaran."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu." Sakura sepakat. "Aku berniat membuatnya pirang."

"Ya ampun, jangan!" Ino terlihat ketakutan. Ekspresi yang sama seperti saat Sakura memberitahukan ibunya tentang niat mengganti warna rambutnya. "Rambutmu bagus. Bentuknya juga. Hanya saja potongannya yang sedikit kurang bagus. Kau perlu penyegaran, tapi kau tidak perlu mengecatkan bahan kimia ke rambutmu." Ino menasihati sambil terus mempermainkan rambut panjang sang sersan dan mengurainya. "Kau terlihat manis dengan rambut terurai, tapi tentu tidak efisien dengan pekerjaanmu. Mungkin kita perlu memotongnya."

"Apa?"

Semua wanita di keluarga Haruno selalu memiliki rambut panjang dan indah, begitu juga Sakura. Ide Ino untuk memotong pendek rambutnya yang sudah nyaris menyentuh pantat itu sangat jauh dari bayangannya selama ini. Bagi Sakura, memotong rambut yang sudah lama setia menutupi punggungnya itu sama mengerikannya seperti hidup sendirian di Mars. "Rambutku kaku. Tidak mengembang. Bayangkan jika pendek. Akan semakin jelek."

"Tidak masalah. Sekarang ada banyak produk hebat yang bisa membuat rambut mengembang dan mudah di tata."

Sakura ingin menyangkal lagi, namun Ino menutup perdebatan mereka tentang rambut. "Tidak ada tetapi, Sakura. Wajahmu cukup cantik jika saja kau memberikan perhatian sedikit pada penampilanmu."

"Aku tak tahu cara berdandan." Sakura mengaku, "Dan aku tak ingin menebalkan mataku dengan warna-warna cerah."

"Kita tidak akan menyembunyikan kulitmu yang indah itu di balik sapuan _make up_ yang tebal, _honey_," kata Ino. "Tapi kau memilikiku sebagai konsultan kecantikanmu. Aku tidak akan pernah menjadikanmu seorang yang cantik jelita, tetapi aku mampu membuatmu menjadi seseorang yang menyenangkan untuk dipandang."

"Memang hanya itu yang kuinginkan." Sakura setuju. "Kudengar cantik jelita justru menjadi beban."

Ino mengamati Sakura lagi. "Kau tidak terlalu ketinggalan mode, Sakura. Dan seleramu tidak terlalu jelek. Kau cuman tidak pernah belajar cara menampilkan yang terbaik dari dirimu sendiri."

"Oh ya?"

"Memang," kata Ino. "Aku punya waktu akhir minggu nanti. Aku bisa mengubah dan mengajarimu. Bagaimana?"

Tertegun, Sakura ingat tentang rekor tak terkalahkannya di kantor yang tadi pagi membuatnya merasa nelangsa. "Kupikir aku belum pernah meminta libur selama aku bekerja."

Ino mengangguk dan sepakat. Dia menelan potongan _escalope_ terakhirnya sebelum atasannya menelpon dan mendesak untuk segera kembali ke kantor.

E. Pellicci menjadi tempat makan favorit Sakura belakangan ini, gadis merah muda itu sangat terpikat dengan masakan Italia yang tertera di menu, dan suasana restaurant yang sangat nyaman dan tenang. Dia juga senang mengunjungi Bethnal Green karena dia suka melihat desain bangunan-bangunan masjid dan gereja yang ada di sana. Dia pun suka mampir di lahan terbuka hijau yang dikelola perpustakaan Bethnal Green. Dia berkeinginan untuk tinggal di sana dan menyewa satu apartemen di London Apartment Benthal Green jika dia sudah menikah dan pergi dari rumah ibunya.

Sakura menyeberangi Voss st., Aston-Martin-nya terparkir di sisi jalan. Dia berencana untuk singgah sebentar di dekat Victoria Park untuk menikmati udara segar selama beberapa menit sebelum kembali ke markas besar Scotland Yard dan dipusingkan oleh omong kosong dari inspekturnya.

Tak jauh dari sederetan _townhouse_ yang telah direnovasi dengan sangat indah dan bergaya Victoria, Sakura menghentikan mobilnya. Dia turun dari mobil dan merasakan hembusan segar angin dari pepohonan hijau yang dihadapinya. Sakura juga mengagumi sebuah _townhouse_ yang tertangkap oleh pandangannya. _Townhouse_ itu berlantai dua dengan atap genteng biru yang mengesankan seperti _hotel particulier_. Pintunya terbuat dari kaca kelam yang besar dan merupakan sebuah karya seni. Catnya bercorak biru dengan garis-garis hijau tua yang ditata dengan cermat sehingga orang akan membayangkan hutan. Dua lampu tembaga antik mengapit pintu itu, dan Sakura bisa membayangkan apabila dia datang saat malam hari, kala kedua lampu itu memancarkan cahaya redup, pintu itu pasti terasa cantik dan menarik.

Seingatnya, lingkungan yang sangat terjaga itu tidak terlalu ramai dan amat damai. Ada seorang bocah lelaki berambut pirang yang berlatih gerakan-gerakan sulit dengan _skateboard_-nya. Seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan setelan _overall_ berjalan cepat menuju tikungan.

"Aku rasa aku akan dimarahi Nara jika memperpanjang waktu makan siang." Sakura melirik arlojinya dan membuka pintu mobil. "Tapi ini hari istimewaku."

Lalu _townhouse_ yang sempat ia kagumi itu meledak dan kobaran api segera muncul dan menjadi-jadi. Sakura terpekik dan membelalak, seperti melihat peristiwa kebakaran besar London yang sempat menghebohkan pada abad 17 lalu.

"Ya Tuhan!" Dia berseru keras karena nyaris terjatuh akibat ledakan yang sangat kuat, dan Sakura mampu merasakan panasnya jilatan api dari tempatnya berada. Dia segera merunduk rendah dan menutup pintu mobil saat ledakan kedua terdengar dan gelombang kejut sepanas oven merambati udara dan membuatnya sesak. Tak lama kemudian dia bangkit berdiri dan menatap tak percaya pada pandangannya sendiri. _Townhouse_ yang indah itu hancur dengan kobaran api dari lantai atas.

Dan Sakura menyadarinya secepat mungkin bahwa ada kemungkinan masih ada orang di dalam sana. Dia segera berlari mendekati rumah yang berkobar itu, dan tergesa-gesa merogoh ponsel di sakunya. Menekan 999 dan berbicara cepat. "Ini Sersan Sakura Haruno, the Met, lencana dua-delapan-tiga. Ada ledakan di Old Ford, rumah tinggal. Kemungkinan ada korban jiwa. Perlu dukungan medis dan pemadam kebakaran sepenuhnya. Segera!"

Setelah memutuskan sambungan, Sakura melupakan prosedur untuk menunggu, karena jika dia mematuhinya, sudah dapat dipastikan ada korban jiwa. Segera ia melepaskan seragam polisinya dan hanya mengenakan tanktop hitam. Dililitkannya seragam itu pada wajah dan mengeluh. "Oh Sakura, hari istimewamu."

Dia menarik napas dan berlari masuk ke rumah yang terbakar itu, menerobos lantai dasar yang mulai hancur dimakan api.

"Ada orang di dalam?" Dia berteriak keras, dan dalam sekejap asap kelabu dan panas mencekiknya. Pedasnya api menusuk mata dan wajah Sakura, dan untuk mengintip dari balik kain pelindung terasa sangat menyakitkan.

"Polisi!" Sakura berteriak lagi, "Ada orang di sini?"

Asap terasa seperti pisau yang mengiris paru-parunya. Belum lagi kemustahilan untuk mendengarkan diantara bising kobaran api. Tiba-tiba Sakura mengerti dan paham kenapa orang-orang yang terperangkap di tempat yang tinggi lebih memilih melompat dan tewas daripada menanggung panas yang tak tertahankan.

Sakura melindungi matanya dengan tangan, menerobos asap yang bergulung-gulung lalu berteriak untuk yang terakhir kali, "Ada orang yang masih hidup di sini?!"

Sakura tidak bisa masuk lebih jauh lagi karena dia semakin merasa sesak. Alisnya sudah hangus, dan dia sadar, dia bisa tewas di sini. Sakura berbalik dan berjalan menuju tempat dia masuk sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba Sakura melihat dua sosok, mayat wanita dan pria. Jelas sudah tewas, tubuh mereka terbakar. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan merasakan perutnya bergolak. Tapi tidak ada apapun yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mereka.

Sesaat sayup-sayup Sakura mendengar suara, dan dia ragu apakah suara itu nyata atau justru hanya khayalannya. Dia berhenti, berusaha mendengarkan lagi sembari mengatasi gemuruh api. Dia nyaris tidak tahan pada panas yang menyengat wajahnya, dan suara itu terdengar lagi. Suara itu memang nyata.

Ada yang menangis.

Sakura menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin hingga mencapai kapasitas maksimal paru-parunya sebelum ia masuk semakin dalam ke rumah yang perlahan-lahan mulai runtuh itu. "Dimana kau?"

Sakura melewati puing-puing yang membara dengan terhuyung-huyung, dan ketakutan mulai memenuhi pikirannya. Ketakutan itu bukan hanya untuk seseorang yang tengah menangis itu, namun juga untuk dirinya sendiri. Ketakutan yang ia coba redam ketika mendengar suara lagi, rintihan pelan seseorang dari bagian samping rumah. Sakura segera melangkah ke sana. "Aku datang!" teriaknya. Di sebelah kanannya, sebatang balok kayu jatuh dan semakin ia jauh masuk ke dalam, semakin sulit langkahnya.

"Polisi!" teriak Sakura lagi. "Di mana kau?"

Hanya kobaran api yang didengarnya. Tak lama kemudian, tangisan itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini lebih dekat dari tempat Sakura berada. Sakura kesusahan menyusuri lorong sembari melindungi wajahnya. Dinding _plasterboard_ dan kawat yang terbakar menjuntai di atasnya dan lantai satu mulai hilang dimakan api. Ketika Sakura menerobos sebuah ambang pintu yang dipenuhi asap, ia tertegun kala menyadari bahwa itu kamar tidur anak. Ada ranjang yang ditutupi lapisan debu tebal tergeletak miring dan menempel ke dinding. Sakura berteriak, dan suara itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini suara batuk yang teredam.

Kerangka ranjangnya terasa panas kala Sakura berusaha menggesernya sedikit menjauhi dinding, dan dia berseru menyebut Tuhan saat melihat wajah seorang bocah laki-laki yang terbatuk-batuk dan menangis. Usianya mungkin sepuluh tahun, dan dia tak mampu berbicara. Dalam sekejap kamarnya terkubur dalam reruntuhan, dan Sakura tidak bisa menunggu. Semakin lama dia berada di sana, asap saja sudah cukup untuk membunuh mereka berdua.

Sakura berjanji untuk mengeluarkan bocah itu dari sana. Ia menyelipkan tubuhnya yang ramping di antara ranjang dan dinding, lalu mendorong ranjang menjauhi dinding dengan seluruh kekuatannya. Dia meraih bahu bocah itu, menggendongnya, dan menerobos api. Asap dimana-mana, menghalangi pandangan dan mulai mencekik paru-parunya. Terlalu banyak cahaya yang dilihat Sakura, dan dia tidak yakin, cahaya mana yang bisa menyelamatkan mereka berdua dari kobaran api itu.

Sakura mulai batuk-batuk, dan bocah itu memeluknya dengan erat sambil menangis. Dia memanggil-manggil ibunya dengan lirih, dan Sakura hanya mampu membalas pelukannya untuk memberitahunya bahwa Sakura tidak akan membiarkan bocah itu mati begitu saja.

Dengan sisa udara residu di paru-parunya, Sakura menjerit bersamaan dengan berdoa dalam hatinya agar ada yang menjawab. "Tolong! Ada orang di sana?"

"Di sini." Ada suara dari dalam kegelapan yang tidak disadari sang gadis merah muda, dan dengan terhuyung-huyung dia melangkahi reruntuhan, menghindari kobaran api yang ada di lantai. Saat itulah dia mampu melihat pintu masuk, mendengar suara-suara, sirene. Ada bayangan seseorang, petugas pemadam kebakaran, yang dengan lembut mengambil alih bocah di pelukan Sakura, dan mereka melangkah keluar.

Ketika telah ada di luar kobaran api, Sakura jatuh berlutut, menghirup udara yang selama beberapa menit sebelumnya sangat berharga baginya. Seorang petugas menyelimutinya, tiba-tiba rasa mual memenuhi perut Sakura dan dia muntah di dekat truk pemadam kebakaran di trotoar.

Seseorang memasang masker oksigen pada mulutnya, dan beberapa kali Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam. Seseorang menanyainya, "Apa kau ada di dalam saat kejadian ini berlangsung?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku masuk untuk menolong." Suaranya nyaris hilang, dan dia hampir tidak mampu berbicara maupun berpikir. Sakura meraih saku celananya yang masih terasa hangat namun tidak terbakar. Ia menunjukkan lencananya. "Sersan Haruno," bisiknya, nyaris tercekik. "Scotland Yard."

**.::To Be Continued::.**

**A/N**: Multichapter? Yeah. Tapi, saya bakalan update fict ini sebulan sekali. /bau-bau PHP nih /plak. Berminat review? Or not?


End file.
